


Dinner

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [8]
Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: "No worries," Seungjoon reassures him. "We're going to have dinner, wanna join?""Oh, we were too!" Hyunggu exclaims. "Let's have dinner together."
Series: solkissed's idea bank [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 6





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by j-us and hui being soft

"Bye-bye _seonsaengnim_!"  
Seungjoon waves goodbye to Dahyun, the last toddler to be picked up. He bows to Dahyun's father before they leave. Seungjoon sighs in relief. He loves his job, really, but the kids sometimes have off days and they become more rowdy. Thankfully, it only happened once today. Seungjoon enters the classroom to help Hyunggu clean up. He's picking up some scattered crepe paper when Hyunggu yelps. "Ah! Seungjoon-hyung," the younger calls as he hurries to the adjacent staff room. Seungjoon raises his eyebrows as he waits for Hyunggu to come out. It takes a few seconds before a rustled Hyunggu reappears. He's checking inside the bag slung over his shoulder as he pouts and says, "Hyung, I'm so sorry. I need to go to the studio now." Seungjoon tries to stop a chuckle. Hyunggu is just too adorable.

"It's fine, but you owe me," Seungjoon teases.

"I'll do lock up duty tomorrow, I promise." Hyunggu is already at the door when he looks up at Seungjoon. The elder chuckles before reassuring his _dongsaeng_. Hyunggu throws him an apologetic face before running out. Seungjoon goes to the bookshelf to begin rearranging the cluttered mess on the floor.

It takes Seungjoon almost an hour before he finishes cleaning up. He would have taken longer if Hyojin didn't come by. He goes another round, checking if the windows and doors were locked, when he spots Hyunggu's wallet. "Really, that kid," he mutters. Picking up the wallet, he sends Hyunggu a message about it. Hyojin is waiting outside the building.

"We have to go by the studio," Seungjoon states as he locks the front door. Hyojin snorts buts agrees. They walk a couple of blocks, talking about news and other menial things along the way, before they reach DCG studios, Hyunggu's other workplace. They enter and talk to the lobbyist, who points them to the guest lounge. Seungjoon and Hyojin think about where they should eat as they wait for Hyunggu. It's only a few minutes before Hyunggu arrives with two people in tow.

"Hyung! Thank you!"

"No worries," Seungjoon reassures him. "We're going to have dinner, wanna join?"

"Oh, we were too!" Hyunggu exclaims. "Let's have dinner together."


End file.
